


The Game

by HallowHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallowHolmes/pseuds/HallowHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem based off of the episode "The Reichenbach Fall".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I can write poetry! Well, I guess you can decide that. Please tell me what you think!

A clever man once devised a game  
That he offered to play with one as brilliant as he  
And whether he wanted to or not  
A challenger he was soon to be

They played with the best they had  
Both defeating whatever the other one threw  
And as time passed, they neared the end  
As games are wont to do

The challenger went all in  
And the other man did the same  
But the other man had cheated  
He had added other players to their game

The challenger had two choices  
Win and the other players would die  
But they would live, if he would lose  
Or if it were a tie

With that, the other man left the game  
But the challenger still had to choose  
Would he win, and seal their fate?  
Did he even have the pride to lose?

He had to make a decision, fast  
But the challenger wasn’t stumped  
He made up his mind,  
Said goodbye,  
And then…

 

He jumped


End file.
